This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 11 902.6, filed in Germany, Mar. 11, 2000, the disclosures of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a device for a vertical belt adjuster of a safety belt system. Preferred embodiments involve such a belt adjuster in a vehicle pillar, with at least one deformation element between a locking rail of the belt system and the pillar.
The German Patent Document DE 295 19 483 U1 discloses a device for a vertical belt adjuster of a safety belt system in a motor vehicle. Said vertical belt adjuster is fastened by means of a locking rail to a pillar of the vehicle body by intercalating a deformation element. Furthermore, the German Patent Document DE 196 51 092 A1 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,687) discloses a safety belt device for a vehicle that forms an anchor rail for the belt device that is connected by means of a screw to a pillar wall of the vehicle body and the screws are anchored in an impact absorption element. In a crash situation this element deforms and absorbs plastically the impact energy. Furthermore, the German Patent Document DE 44 05 106 A1 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,252) discloses an anchoring arrangement for a safety belt, wherein an impact absorption element is used whose one end is fastened to one frame and whose other end is fastened to the vehicle chassis and that can be deformed by means of a load acting on the frame.
An object of the invention is to provide a vertical belt adjuster of a safety belt system that absorbs the energy in the event of a head impact and leaves the vehicle pillar largely undamaged.
The invention solves this problem by providing a device for a vertical belt adjuster of a safety belt system, which is disposed in a pillar of a vehicle, and between a locking rail of the belt system and the pillar there is at least one deformation element, characterized in that the locking rail is connected to a support plate and said support plate is held braced against a surface of a pillar wall of the vehicle body by means of a fastening plate by intercalating conical deformation elements which are spaced apart; and the fastening plate rests in an assembled operating position against a surface, facing away from the surface of the pillar wall, and in a position after head impact is detached from this surface and moves into a free space of the pillar.
Advantages obtained primarily with the invention result from the fact that conical deformation elements are disposed in such a manner between a locking rail of the device or a support plate of the device and a pillar wall that in the event of a head impact the deformation elements can be deformed plastically while avoiding damage to the vehicle pillar. The locking rail is fastened to the support plate with screws, connected to the fastening plate, so that in the event of a head impact the fastening plate, which rests against the pillar wall in an assembled operating position, moves away from the pillar wall and into the pillar in the event of a head impact.
Since the deformation elements in one design are held merely clamped between the locking rail and the pillar wall, it is possible to replace these compressed deformation elements in a simple manner. According to another design, the deformation elements are held with one end in the locking rail or in the support plate by means of a bead in a borehole. In this case the entire unitxe2x80x94locking rail and deformation element or support plate and deformation elementxe2x80x94is replaced.
According to the invention, if there is no support plate, the deformation element can be fastened directly to the locking rail or braced against it. In each case the connecting screws penetrate the deformation element.
So that the deformation elements can be compressed or plastically deformed in the event of a head impact, the conical deformation element is directed with its small diameter toward the locking rail or the support plate and the larger diameter is braced against the pillar wall.
Instead of the conical deformation elements, deformation elements comprising spring systems can be used. In particular, cup springs or compression springs are used.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.